


Jam & Butterfly

by getdownkyh



Series: Pillow Talk (mini) Series [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: Jae had you trapped against the wall, your legs wrapped around his waist like you were holding on for your life as your body flailed with every thrust of his hips. Your hands were on his shoulders, sweat on both your skin making your hands slip every time he pounded into you, making you claw at his pale skin.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Series: Pillow Talk (mini) Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031766
Kudos: 19





	Jam & Butterfly

Jae had you trapped against the wall, your legs wrapped around his waist like you were holding on for your life as your body flailed with every thrust of his hips. Your hands were on his shoulders, sweat on both your skin making your hands slip every time he pounded into you, making you claw at his pale skin.

He stilled for a moment, taking your wrists in his hands, pressing kisses on both your knuckles, eyes gazing deep into yours before he pinned your wrists next to your head, gripping tight to keep you in his place before resuming his previous unrelenting pace. You threw your head back, shaking your head left and right as you whined, your hands twisting in his grasp. Jae leaned forward, his lips meeting your neck as he let out a dragged out moan, holding you in place for a moment as you both panted against each other, engulfed in pleasure. 

You tucked your head into the crook of his neck, arms loosely thrown across his torso as he carried you to his bed, carefully placing you down before propping himself up next to your side, observing you with uneven breaths.

There was something addicting about you, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he wanted to stare at you forever. Even in your current state, he thought to himself, _probably not your most presentable image?_ Loose strands of hair sticking to your sweaty skin, lips reddened and moist, angry red marks on your neck and- Oh _shit_ , he mentally shook his head, this was _definitely_ a sight he wanted to keep forever etched in his mind. 

You exhaled, opening your eyes, turning your body to face him. “Jae?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do the thing.”

He smiled softly at you, “What thing?” 

“You know what thing.” 

Jae let out a breathy laugh. Of course he knew what thing. It had become some sort of a tradition between you two. Every time you guys made love to each other, right before you fall asleep he would shower you with praises and sweet nothings. 

You shifted closer to him, finger tracing his lips, giggling when he sent an air kiss towards you. He took your wrist, noticing the red ring that formed after you wrestled in his grasp. He rubbed his thumb over it, kissing the pair softly, “Mine.” 

You nodded, cheek brushing against the soft sheets, “Yes, yours.” 

“You’re so pretty.” he slurred.

“I’m pretty sure I look like a mess right now.” you said, stifling a laugh.

“But you’re _my_ mess. And that’s beautiful to me.” 

You blinked slowly, focusing your gaze on him as he continued speaking.

“Every time you look at me with those eyes of yours, I get so nervous. Like I wanna be as careful as I can when I’m with you, I don’t want to even do _one_ thing wrong.” 

You opened your mouth to say something, but got cut off by him.

“I know, I know. You always tell me it’s okay to make mistakes. To just, live. But when you laugh around me and you hold my hand, you make me feel like I am alive, you make wanna experience everything with you.”

He kissed your wrists again, eyes on the red marks, “And whenever we’re together, when I hear your soft moans, _God_ I feel so undeserving, I just wanna protect you.” 

You feel yourself blushing, drinking in all his affirmations. 

He entwined your fingers together, “I like just being with you.” 

“Why?” you quipped, voice laced with fatigue, yet your smile never really left your lips.

“You make me feel...new.” he let go of your hand, tracing your shoulder, down to your arm, “Every time I touch you, I feel more alive. Every time your skin meets mine, I feel butterflies in my stomach, dancing all over my skin, they make me feel dizzy, but strangely, more awake.”

You softened, your insides melting. Jae had always been a real, honest person. The way he expressed his thoughts, his words always so raw, so genuine. But especially in these intimate moments, his words were more personal, saved for you only.

it made you realise it was indeed possible to fall in love with someone’s mind. He had such a way with words that you lost count of how many variations of sentences he had used to describe his feelings towards you, each time tugging on your heartstring just as strong as the previous ones. 

“I think I’m falling for you.” he let out. 

“I’ve fallen for you a long time ago.” you sighed.

“I know, me too. But I think I get why they call it _falling_ in love now. I can’t see the end to it, I’m just descending down into an endless pit, in the best way possible.” 

Your surrounding felt airy, sweet. Like you were floating. You inched closer to him, allowing him to cuddle you, his words replaying like broken records in your head. You were high on love. 

“How do you do it?” you kissed him.

“Do what?” he kissed you back. 

“Your words.. You’re so good at making me feel loved..” 

His lips felt soft and sweet against your own.

“Have you seen yourself? You’re a goddamn angel.” he chuckled against the kiss, bringing his hand to your hair to stroke your head. You shuffled in his hold, making yourself comfortable against him as you closed you eyes, exhaustion taking over your system. 

Jae softened. He liked seeing your pupils enlarging as your lids slowly descended, until your eyes fluttered close, your lashes making you look innocent in your sleep. He loved how your lips formed a small pout every time your body was consumed bit by bit by sleep as you listen to his soothing voice.

“Goodnight Jae.” you mumbled.

"Goodnight.” he hummed. Holding you close he continued stroking your hair until he heard your breathing slowing down, falling asleep in his arms. He kissed your forehead as he closed his own eyes, your even breaths lulling him to sleep. 

_My muse. The jam to my butterfly._

**Author's Note:**

> archives


End file.
